


Overlord

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Obi-Wan Kenobi, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Alors que l'Empire Sith avait régné pendant des siècles dans un Univers où les Jedi n'existent pas, quelqu'un vient ramener dans ce monde sombre, un peu de lumières.ouUn Univers où Obi-Wan est comme Jésus. x)
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. L'étranger

_Il faisait nuit. Tout était sombre. Il n'y avait pas de rêves, pas d'étincelles. Tout était noir, tout était triste, tout n'était qu'Obscurité._

_Et puis…la Lumière fut._

* * *

_._

_._

L'Empire Sith prospérait depuis des millénaires, si ce n'était des siècles. Darth Sidious régnait sur la Galaxie depuis des années et personne n'avait contesté son pouvoir, sa Force et sa puissance. L'Obscurité avait pris place dans la Force, tout était sombre et cela était exaltant. Il était l'unique Grand Maître des Sith. Les Jedis avaient disparu depuis longtemps, devenant des légendes, des mythes, des êtres ou des créatures inventés pour les enfants, pour leur raconter des histoires. Mais la réalité était que seuls les Siths étaient présents dans l'Univers, instaurant leurs dogmes, leurs règles, manifestant leur soif de violence, leur soif de pouvoir, leur supériorité. Et ceci Darth Sidious s'en délectait. Son Empire était l'aboutissement de sa vie, il avait réussi à créer sans problème ce dont il rêvait.

A ces côtés, son apprenti, Anakin Skywalker, désormais sous le nom de Darth Vader, lui était fidèle. C'était un jeune homme d'à peine 19 ans, qui dégageait une puissance dans la Force mais contenu car Sidious ne souhaitait pas que son disciple le surpasse. Il devait conserver sa supériorité, éviter que le plus jeune ne se retourne contre lui. Pour l'instant, le garçon était trop naif, trop soumis à lui pour tenter quoique ce soit. Même s'il percevait des cotés rebelles et un penchant pour désobéir, Vader lui était toujours loyal. Il n'avait jamais douté de son maître.

Cependant, cette tranquillité, ce confort auquel il avait aspiré depuis des années, était sur le point d'être perturbé par un élément qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

.

.

**_Serenno, quelques temps avant_ **

Darth Tyrannus n'avait jamais ressenti une telle puissance émanée d'un tel individu. Dans le hall de son palais, de son antre, de sa propre demeure, se tenait un étranger, enveloppé d'un grand manteau blanc, cachant son visage derrière sa capuche. Il était entré comme un simple visiteur, comme s'il était familier avec le lieu. Depuis 50 ans, personne n'avait eu l'audace de se présenter de la sorte.

Dooku avait détecté la menace bien avant, mais avait cru pendant quelques minutes que ces serviteurs et ses droïdes de combat le captureraient. Mais il n'y avait rien eu de tout cela. Il s'était donc précipité pour accueillir l'inconnu, armé de son sabre laser rouge, fierté de son appartenance au Clan des Sith. Clan qui régnait dans ce monde depuis toujours. Être un Sith était un honneur, une fierté ; servir l'Empereur était le but ultime des Sith. Servir l'Empereur signifiait maintenir la Galaxie sous le pouvoir des Sith, de la Force Obscur.

Tyrannus s'approcha de l'homme qui avait osé souiller son territoire.

« J'ignore qui tu es, mais peu importe, la mort t'attend. »

Il y eut un rire doux, émanant de l'individu. Il sortit un sabre laser et l'activa. Le Sith écarquilla les yeux lorsque la lame bleue apparut. C'était impossible.

« Comment…cela ne se peut, souffla-t-il sous le choc.

Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, il avait toujours cru que ses sabres de cette couleur était une légende ou bien avait disparu depuis très longtemps. L'Empire avait fait détruire les anciens artefacts de ce genre. Jamais Tyrannus n'avait vu cela avant aujourd'hui. S'il ne sentait pas menacer face à son curieux ennemi, il aurait été très curieux, aurait sans doute examiné l'arme, l'aurait étudié.

Son ennemi silencieux se mit en position de combat, sa longue robe blanche suivant son mouvement élégant. Le Sith ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif face à son adversaire. Selon la position que l'on prenait, on pouvait aisément analyser les compétences et l'expérience et Tyrannus avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il attaque le premier, levant son sabre, prêt à tuer à tuer l'homme. Ce dernier para avec facilité et contourna ses parades. Les deux lames lasers s'entrechoquèrent, résonnant dans le grand Hall vide, où seuls deux hommes partageaient une danse mortelle. Chaque pas, chaque geste, chaque coup que son adversaire échangeait avec lui, était précis, propre et étonnement gracieux. Tyrannus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'individu avait étudié le sabre en tant que forme artistique et non martial.

Tyrannus avait toujours utilisé sa forme de combat fétiche, Makashi. Et jamais il n'avait eu autant de difficulté à l'utiliser et il s'avérait que son ennemi le connaissait aussi bien que lui, le pratiquant d'ailleurs encore mieux que lui. Cela le frustrait et le rendait encore plus en colère. Mais brusquement, comme si l'autre avait entendu ses pensées, ce dernier changea et utilisa une autre forme, Soresu. Cela avait dérouté Tyrannus qui faillit perdre sa concentration, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car l'autre homme enchaîna toutes les formes, Ataru, Djem So et Vaapad. Ces changements brutaux fatiguèrent le Sith et la panique commença à le gagner. Comment un tel être pouvait maitriser autant de formes aussi parfaitement ? Il en avait connu un seul à ce jour, et encore ce n'était pas aussi parfait. Le jeune Vader, digne apprenti de leur Maître à tous.

Ses pensées furent sa perte, car sans qu'il ne sache comment, il perdit son sabre qui vola loin de lui, il recula sous la surprise et trébucha à terre. La lame bleue se figea à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, l'aveuglant.

Le Sith retint son souffle, croyant que sa dernière heure était arrivée et il ne souhaitait pas montrer sa peur face à cet étranger.

Cependant, au lieu de l'achever, l'homme désactiva son arme et la rangea à sa ceinture. Utilisant la Force, il attrapa le sabre contorsionné de Tyrannus et le garda en main.

« Levez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire mais étonnement douce.

Tyrannus, bien malgré lui, obéit, se questionnant alors sur les véritables intentions de celui qui l'avait battu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança-t-il froidement, comment…

\- Ne l'avez-vous pas deviné ? S'amusa l'autre.

\- Vous êtes un Jedi ? Mais les Jedi ont disparu depuis des siècles.

\- Libre à vous de m'appeler ainsi. »

L'étranger porta ses mains à sa capuche et dévoila enfin son visage. Tyrannus cligna des yeux en s'apercevant alors qu'il avait en face de lui, un homme plus jeune que lui. Si le Sith avait une soixantaine d'année, lui, en avait une trentaine. Il portait une barbe bien taillée et ses cheveux roux étaient bien coiffés. Ses yeux brillants et bleus toisèrent le Sith avec malice et pourtant avec un respect que Tyrannus n'avait jamais vu chez d'autres sensitifs de la Force. Généralement, il ne percevait que la haine, le mal et le mépris.

« Je m'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi. » Se présenta-t-il avec un sourire.

C'était une situation presque ridicule. Tyrannus se demanda bien ce qui avait poussé cet homme à venir défier le Seigneur de Serenno. Pendant un instant, il pensa à utiliser la Force pour prendre Obi-Wan par surprise et l'étouffer.

« A votre place, j'éviterai, lâcha Obi-Wan.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous entends penser.

\- Quoi ? Comment…

\- C'est un secret, taquina-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi.

\- Je ne joue pas avec vous, Comte Dooku. »

Tyrannus tressaillit en entendant ce nom. Combien d'année n'avait-il pas entendu ce titre ? Combien d'année s'était-il passé lorsqu'il a perdu l'usage de son véritable prénom ? Beaucoup trop longtemps, car c'était désormais un fantôme de son passé, une relique perdue, un pseudonyme qui ne signifiait plus rien pour lui.

«Je ne suis pas le Comte Dooku, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Cela suffit ! S'énerva-t-il en pointant ses doigts vers Obi-Wan s'apprêtant à lui lancer des éclairs de force.

Les éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts et Tyrannus était sur le point de se délecter des prochains cris de sa victime qui ne vint pas, car un mur invisible semblait protéger le jeune homme. Il s'arrêta, stupéfait de ce tour de Force. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela, même Darth Sidious ne pouvait contrer de la sorte.

\- Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, soupira-Obi-Wan d'un air triste.

Il ferma les yeux et le Sith recula, la terreur s'enroula dans son estomac, contre sa volonté. Puis, Obi-Wan rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles avaient changés de couleurs, passant d'un bleu profond à un blanc totale. Et à ce moment-là, Tyrannus fut attaqué par une puissante vague de Force qui le mit à genoux. La vision devant lui était inimaginable.

Obi-Wan était entouré d'un halo de lumière, d'une flamme blanche pure, son aura dans la Force était à la fois effrayant et à la fois, exaltante. Ses mèches auburn ondulaient au gré du souffle de la Force.

Tyrannus en eut le souffle coupé, il n'avait jamais vu cela, il n'avait jamais senti cela, il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela. Toute sa vie fut remise en question, son apprentissage n'avait plus d'importance, son avenir n'était plus sa préoccupation. Cet instant était pour lui le seul et l'unique moment qu'il lui importait. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui devait conduire à cet instant. Ses membres tremblaient, sa bouche était sèche, ses yeux s'humidifiaient sans raison.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux devant cette apparition quasi-divine.

« Oh, Force…mais qui êtes-vous…» Murmura-t-il alors qu'il était attiré par l'être d'Obi-Wan.

Il tendit la main vers lui. Obi-Wan s'approcha de lui et la lui saisit. Tyrannus fut alors envahi d'une chaleur agréable et d'un élan de reconnaissance envers lui. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, pour le satisfaire, pour le servir.

« Qui que vous soyez, qui que vous servez, permettez-moi de me joindre à vous ! » S'écria-t-il dans un supplice.

« Je ne sers personne, je ne suis personne, je suis juste Obi-Wan Kenobi, déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire, je suis venu apporter la Lumière.

\- La lumière ?

\- Le règne du Côté Obscur a pris fin. Il est temps de l'Equilibre. »

Relâchant sa main, Obi-Wan ramena de nouveau le calme et tout le Hall fut de nouveau à la normale. Le puissant pouvoir qui avait ébranlé Tyrannus disparu. Pourtant, il en restait ému et choqué parce qu'il venait d'assister.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? Questionna-t-il toujours confus.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan et fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce qui auraient pu lui manquer.

« Non, souffla-t-il.

\- Je suis Ben, l'apprenti de Qui-Gon Jinn, qui autrefois était connu sous le nom du Sith rénégat. »

Alors qu'il venait de prononcer ses mots, un homme aux cheveux longs, vêtu d'une robe noire apparut derrière Obi-Wan, suivi d'une femme tatoué au visage, au teinté gris et un Zabrak, à la peau rouge. Des cliquetis se firent entendre et un cyborg Kaleesh se plaça aussi à ses cotés. Le petit groupe coupa le souffle du comte qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur que ce n'était pas un rêve.

L'homme aux cheveux longs s'approcha de lui et il lui adressa un regard attendri.

"Bonjour, maitre, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Qui-Gon..."


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan s'était retiré dans ses quartiers. Dooku n'avait pas posé plus de questions et l'avait laissé aller. Il s'était ensuite occupé des compagnons de son nouveau maître, leur avait fourni à chacun une chambre, tous se retirèrent sans un mot, comme si l'absence d'Obi-Wan jouait dans leur entente, craignant ravivé les flammes d'une dispute. Après tout, c'était tous des Sith, aucun ne pouvait se supporter.

Finalement, le Comte se retrouva avec Qui-Gon, sirotant l'un de ses meilleurs vins, observant la pluie qui avait saisi le temps de Serenno par surprise. Ils n'avaient prononcé mot depuis et c'est Qui-Gon qui coupa le silence.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti, maître, fit-il laconiquement.

\- Ton départ m'a…beaucoup déçu.

\- Je devais partir, je ne pouvais pas rester ici éternellement.

\- Sidious avait très en colère de ton exil, j'ai dû…payer pour toi.

\- Et j'en suis navré. Il fallait que je trouve des réponses.

\- Tu parles des prophéties ? De la prophétie qui annoncerait le retour des Jedi ?

\- En partie.

\- Tu penses que c'est…

\- Je pense que c'est Obi-Wan, la réponse à mes questions. »

Dooku perçut alors une lueur de chaleur dans les yeux de son ancien apprenti.

« Ben était destiné à être un Sith…et le retrouver ainsi, fut un choc extrême pour moi, je pensais que quand tu étais parti avec lui, tu voulais lui enseigner en privée les arts Sith, le ramener dans les nombreux Temples du Côté Obscur…

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait au début, interrompit Qui-Gon, j'ai essayé de lui enseigner ce que vous m'avez appris…Si j'ai quitté Serenno, c'est parce que je croyais que l'environnement ne lui était pas favorable.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir Darth Sidious !

\- Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne l'ai pas fait…car je voulais protéger Ben…Il est resté 5 ans ici et rien ne pouvait le destiner à devenir un Sith…J'avais beau lui enseigner, lui inculquer les préceptes des Sith, Ben restait fermement dans la Lumière. Et puis quand nous sommes partis, quand nous avons traversé de nombreux temples sombres…il a…il les a rejeté…maître, tous les temples que j'ai fait visité Ben, il les a détruit.

\- Quoi… »

Cette révélation avait de quoi choqué le vieil homme qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Un gamin d'à peine 6 ans capable d'une telle prouesse, détruisant des ruines debout depuis plusieurs siècles. Si Qui-Gon lui avait raconté cela, avant de rencontrer Obi-Wan, Dooku ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« J'ai été tout aussi ébahi par un tel pouvoir, ce n'était qu'un enfant et j'étais impuissant face à cela, il m'a…contrôlé pour que je ne puisse pas intervenir…Et puis, un jour, j'ai voulu le tuer. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait porté ses mains à sa tête, son regard horrifié se posa sur Dooku, comme s'il avait été pris par la folie en repensant à ce souvenir.

« Il dormait, maître, il dormait paisiblement, je m'étais dit qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un Sith alors…je me devais de le tuer, raconta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, et lorsque j'ai brandi mon sabre pour le tuer, il a ouvert ses yeux et il m'a souri… et il m'a dit :

_Faites ce qui est bon pour vous, maître. »_

Dooku eut un souffle de surprise, en repensant à ce qu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Même prêt de la mort, même en étant été un jeune enfant, Obi-Wan avait gardé des valeurs fortes qui inspiraient un certain respect.

« Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? Demanda-il pour inciter Qui-Gon à poursuivre.

\- Je…n'ai pas eu le cœur à le tuer…quelque chose en moi s'est réveillé, Ben est devenu ma lumière, mon enfant, mon fils…j'ai prié pour qu'il me pardonne et il l'a fait. Nous avons vécu sur une planète en bordure extérieur, Tatooine. Je l'ai élevé comme un enfant normal, pendant 19 ans…mais je ne lui ai jamais enseigné la Force ou quoique ce soit en lien avec les Sith ou les Jedi.

\- Mais…comment a-t-il pu…C'est impossible, tu as du…

\- Non, maître, je voulais qu'Obi-Wan soit un être ordinaire, qu'il soit exclu de l'Empire…mais à ses 17 ans, des Tuskens sont venus attaqués nos voisins, Obi-Wan s'est précipité pour aller les sauver et…maître, c'était …magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu un être brillé autant dans la Force, il n'a pas tué les Tuskens…non, il les a soumis, il a manipulé leurs esprits pour les soumettre, il les a chassé sans verser une seule goutte de sang. A ce moment-là, j'ai compris que même si je cachais sa véritable nature, même si je tentais de le contenir, il deviendrait puissant, alors…je lui ai juré de le servir et de le suivre partout où il irait. Et aujourd'hui, il vous a tout aussi convaincu de sa Lumière. »

Qui-Gon émit un rire, il n'y avait pas de moqueries. Il lança un regard brillant à son vieux maître qui baissa les yeux, approuvant ses dernières paroles.

« J'ai l'impression…de voir l'Univers sous un autre jour.

\- Oui, maître, la nuit sera bientôt terminée et le soleil se lève. »

.

.

Grievous toussa et siffla de douleurs, à genoux dans sa chambre, se cachant des autres. Il ne montrait jamais sa faiblesse. Il n'aimait pas du tout ses compagnons, le seul qu'il aimait était son maître. Le Maître. Le Grand. Le Puissant. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sous la colère, il détruit avec la force tous les meubles qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il réprima un cri de rage quand une quinte de toux le prit. Sa cage thoracique avait été violentée par Sidious et par son jeune apprenti, c'était une punition pour avoir échoué à trouver des Rebelles recherchés. Grievous, enragé avait donc quitté Coruscant avec sa troupe et avait été soudainement attiré par une planète à la bordure extérieur. C'est là, qu'il avait pour la première rencontrée Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon. Il avait vu en Kenobi, son nouveau maître. Il avait été ébloui par sa Lumière.

« Qymaen ? » Appela une douce voix.

Le cyborg se tourna vers la personne qui avait osée s'introduire dans sa chambre sans son accord. Obi-Wan était à quelques pas de lui, sans sa cape, le visage entièrement rasé. Grievous cligna des yeux, c'était comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Obi-Wan. Il n'avait pas sa barbe, il avait l'air si jeune, si frêle et si enfantin. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'il cachait un pouvoir effrayant.

« Maître, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Lève-toi, Qymaen. J'ai senti ta détresse et je suis venu te voir. Tu as toujours mal ?

\- Non, maître, tout va bien.

\- Tu m'avais promis…que tu ne me mentirais pas. » Dit Obi-Wan tristement.

Le Cyborg se figea, baissant la tête honteusement.

« Je…ne veux pas vous inquiéter, maître.

\- Tu es devenu si…humble, Qymaen, mais je ne veux pas que mes compagnons me cachent leurs souffrances, je veux t'aider. Est-ce que ce sont encore tes poumons qui te font mal ?

\- Oui, maître.

\- Très bien. Assis-toi à terre. »

Il ne protesta pas et obtempéra. Il obéirait toujours à Obi-Wan, peu importe l'ordre, il le ferait. Alors il croisa ses jambes robotiques au sol et attendit. Son maître s'approcha de lui et plaça ses deux mains au niveau de sa poitrine. Un halo bleu apparut alors, sortant des paumes de ses mains. La chaleur se dispersa dans le corps cybernétique de Grievous, qui se détendit alors à cette sensation. Il avait l'impression de flotter, de voler, d'être libéré, la douleur lui semblait loin et il éprouva un sentiment de plénitude. C'était tellement agréable.

Il osa alors de fixer le visage d'Obi-Wan qui lui adressa son sourire habituel.

 _J'aimerai tant lui rendre son sourire_ , pensa-t-il avec regret à cause de son visage de droïde sans expression.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux voir ton sourire,_ entendit-il dans sa tête. La voix de son jeune maître.

Les yeux jaunes du Kaleesh s'agrandirent alors que la lumière bleue s'éteignit, la douleur et les toux momentanément disparus. Des larmes vinrent obstruer la vue et honteux de ce comportement puérile, il se détourna, s'éloignant alors d'Obi-Wan.

« Qymaen, il n'y a pas de hontes à ressentir des émotions, cela fait partie de nous tous, dit-il.

\- Je suis faible.

\- Non, tu es fort et je crois en toi.

\- Vous avez été obligé de me…soigner…

\- Je l'ai fait parce que tu comptes pour moi. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

\- Je le mérite, je ne vous…je ne mérite pas votre clémence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis…un Sith…un meurtrier, un assassin, un… »

Il serra son poing squelettique alors que les mots dans sa gorge se bloquèrent.

\- « Regarde-moi, s'il te plait, Qymaen. Et dis-moi pourquoi tu as accepté de me suivre ?

? Soupira Obi-Wan.

\- Parce que…je…veux vous protéger, maître, je veux…être à vos côtés, je veux…ressentir la Lumière…souffla-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Et j'en suis ravi, mon ami, peu importe ce que tu es, ce que tu étais, peu importe ton passé, je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec nous.

\- Maître…Merci de m'avoir accepté.

\- Non, Qymaen, merci de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur. »

Sans même qu'il rende compte, son bras s'était étendu vers le jeune humain, ses doigts en acier caressant ses cheveux roux. Obi-Wan lâcha un rire cristallin devant ce geste et se laissa faire. Normalement, Grievous n'aurait rien senti à travers ses doigts, mais des sensations agréables se manifestèrent quand il effleura la chevelure rousse. Comme si le Cyborg était redevenu un humain le temps d'un instant. Comme si Obi-Wan lui avait permis ce miracle.

« C'est doux, déclara-t-il surpris de cela.

\- Oui, ce sont mes cheveux, s'amusa Obi-Wan.

\- Je…suis désolé, se rappela alors Grievous devant cet acte beaucoup trop affectueux. Il retira sa main soudainement, mais le maître l'attrapa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Qui-Gon aime bien aussi le faire et si cela permet de te détendre alors ne te gêne pas.

\- Maître ! Ce n'est pas du tout approprié ! S'écria Grievous scandalisé, je me suis emporté, j'en suis navré et…

\- Qymaen, gémit-il, je souhaite que tout aille bien entre nous.

\- Si nous vous demandons tous cela, vous vous laisserez faire ?

\- Si cela permet de vous aider, oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Maître, ce n'est pas…correct. Vous ne devez pas vous laisser toucher par n'importe qui ! »

Le Cyborg avait du mal à croire qu'il avait ce genre de conversation avec lui. Qui l'aurait cru d'ailleurs ? Obi-Wan était puissant mais terriblement gentil, cela était sans doute son plus grand défaut, du moins, si on pouvait parler de défaut. Son maître pouvait se faire passer pour un être avec un grand pouvoir et d'une sagesse extrême à un jeune homme innocent et pur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Grievous avait remarqué cela, mais cela faisait partie de la personnalité de son maître et, très étrangement, cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Est-ce que cela te dérange tellement ? S'enquit Obi-Wan.

\- Oui, évidemment !

\- Alors soit, je te laisse tranquille, mais sache que si tu veux toucher mes cheveux, n'hésite pas. Ça ne me tuera pas.

\- Je…Vous…non…Maître ! Bredouilla-t-il embarrassé.

\- Je vois que tu ne tousses plus, remarqua Obi-Wan, ça voudrait dire que j'ai plutôt réussi. Reviens vers moi si jamais tes poumons te font mal.

\- Oui, maître.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Maul et Assajj. Repose-toi, Qymaen.

\- Bien, maître. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'adore la relation entre Grievous et Obi-Wan, du coup, j'en ai fait une autre version, beaucoup trop mignonne. xD


End file.
